


Iwaoi ( fluff / angst )

by sh1r4bv



Series: Iwaoi ( fluff / angst ) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh1r4bv/pseuds/sh1r4bv
Summary: Idk what to put here tbh
Series: Iwaoi ( fluff / angst ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168031
Kudos: 6





	1. Iwaoi ( chapter one )

Private chat with "Iwa-Chan" 

Good morning Iwa-chan!

Morning Trashykawa 

Mean Iwa-chan! :(

-

Oh shut up.

-

did you hear? there's a new student coming today.

-

no, why? do you have an interest in them? do you even know if it's a girl or a boy? 

-

Iwa-chan! are you worried i'll talk to the new student more than you? 

no

-

Iwaizumi types that and sends it and just gets "read" back. He considered the fact Oikawa was getting ready for school so he left the "read" alone. For now.

(Iwaizumis POV)

"ugh"  he thought looking at his watch. He was waiting for Oikawa to be ready so they could leave. He knocked on the door and yelled  "TRASHYKAWA IF YOU DONT HURRY UP IM LEAVING YOU HERE"  he didn't mean what he said. But was glad he said it because that made Oikawa rush down to the front door. As he opened it Iwaizumi saw Oikawa looking 'better' than normal.  " wow..."  he said not knowing it was said out loud. Oikawa gasped  "Iwa-chan thinks I look good!" he said giggling. Iwaizumi softly punched his arm  "I didn't say that" he said.  "Your stare says otherwise Iwa-chan! and that 'wow' when you saw mee~~"  Oikawa said teasing his 'best friend'.

At Aobajohsai High School

(Elisas POV) 

"This school is so big" she thought to herself before entering the schools gates. As she was walking in she saw to males joking around, though one of the males specifically caught her eye. She never really had an interest in boys but he was different. She didn't know his name yet but she could tell he was a 3rd year. The other male seemed to be clinging to him, she thought "they are probably best friends. therefore I have a chance..".  She found her way to the principals office to get her class number. She got the number and proceeded through the crowded halls, then she heard a loud bell and the sound of other students rushing to their class being sure not to be late. She wasn't late barley.

(Oikawas POV) 

After the bell had rang Oikawa and Iwaizumi were running to their classes  holding hands, they hadn't realised till they came to a halt infront of Oikawas class. Both males faces turned a bright obvious red tone and immediately let go apologising to each other bowing. They awkwardly walked into their classes. Oikawas classmates stared at him in confusion as to why his face was so brightly coloured red.

-After class- 

Oikawa was waiting for Iwaizumi as usual but then he saw his ' best friend'  on his way over. Oikawa jumped up in excitement and yelled  "IWA-CHANNNNN" . Iwaizumi in embarrassment looked down blushing and started walking faster towards his ' best friend' . " Trashykawa!"  he mumbled, trying to sit without anyone noticing him. That didn't work as well as he hoped. 

They were eating the lunch in quiet except for the occasional small talk Oikawa tried to make. Oikawa needed to use the restroom so he excused himself.

(Iwaizumis POV)

He watched as his ' best friend'  well long time crush, that's for another time. He watched as he had ran off to the restroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Iwaizumi continued to eat his bento in silence. Then he was greeted with a shy and new face standing infront of him. He looked up from his bento, and mumbled with his mouth still half full of food  "can I help you?" . The unknown girl spoke  "Hello! sorry I couldn't help but notice you were alone, I'm Elisa, Elisa Lastra."  she said Iwaizumi had swallowed his food and said,  "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. And Im not alone. My uhm best friend just went to the restroom" he was cut off realising she must've been the new student  "Oh, your the new student...welcome to Aobajohsai High School. I'm assuming you are a second year, considering I haven't seen you-"  he was cut off by an annoyed looking Oikawa  "Iwa-chan whos this?" " I'm Elisa Lastra"  she smiled 'innocently'. She didn't like this other male by this time she had realised that he must've been really attached to Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi was attached to him too. She smiled and walked away happy with just talking to her new found crush, and finding out his name. Though she was a bit mad because this other tall figure had disrupted their conversation. Oikawa now in one of his moods sat down and finished his bento not saying a  word to his best friend, he was jealous and Iwaizumi knew, Oikawa knew to but didn't want to admit it.

- After school -

(Elisas POV)

She was walking home thinking about Iwaizumi and how his friend interrupted them. She decided to let it go and try again tomorrow, right now she had homework and needed rest. She had entered her home getting a warm welcome from her parents, she smelt lasagne, her  favourite food.  "Hello Mamma, Hello Papà!"  She had yelled to them, her parents ran to her to give her a hug and ask about her day. She told them  EVERYTHING except the Iwaizumi and other boy situation.  "I'm gonna do my homework, could you call me down for dinner?" she asked in her most polite sounding voice. She ran to her room t o start her homework. She had it all done in less than 2 hours! perfect timing for dinner too. She and her parents said a prayer thank the Lord for their meals, and being blessed with such a wonderful life. And then proceeded to eat her lasagne. not one bit left on her plate. She had gone to her room for an early night the time being  8:30 . " Goodnight" she yelled to her parents they yelled back  "goodnight our dear figlia". She went to sleep happily. She woke up early so she could be ready, have eaten breakfast showered ect. She didn't plan to wake her parents up. She left early for the school bus, waiting at the station she heard to male voices, them being Iwaizumi and the unknown boy. Iwaizumi noticed her and said  "Hello Elisa!" smiling softly. The unknown boy looked jealous, going from his loud happy tone to quiet. Which shocked Iwaizumi because he had  never done this unless he was jealous. Which he hadn't been for years, he pushed it aside and ruffled his hair showing a small amount of affection towards his best crush friend, that was how he thought of Oikawa in his head.

At Aobajohsai

(Iwaizumis POV)

-In class-

Iwaizumi normally paid attention in his classes but today he didn't, he was to caught up in his thoughts and worries about Oikawa 

"he hasn't been that quiet for years...other than that one time he got jealous because I was talking to a girl," Iwaizumi thought. He continued worrying about Oikawa for the rest of his classes until it was over. As soon as he heard that bell, he ran to where they always sat together waiting for Oikawa. When Oikawa saw the boy sitting there waiting for him he was in a little bit of a shock, considering the fact he was always there first waiting for him.  "this is different" he said in his thoughts, though it wasn't a bad different...just  different.  Oikawa had seen Elisa talking to some other second year girls. Oikawa sped up his pace. Once he got to Iwaizumi he suggested they eat in the clubroom. Iwaizumi wanted Oikawa to be happy so he went along with it, and besides he knew their friends Hanamaki and Mattsun would always eat in the clubroom.

- In the VBC-

"MAKKIII"  you could've heard Oikawa yelling from miles away. Iwaizumi just face palmed and sat next to Oikawa who sat next to Hanamaki. The 4 boys were about halfway done with their bentos and Hanamaki and Mattsun were whispering about something that confused the other boys. Hanamaki was whispering something to Oikawa and it confused him when he saw his face turn a bright red. Oikawa mouthed something before doing what Makki had whispered. Oikawa mouthing  "I will kill you" to Hanamaki. Hanamaki just rolled his eyes and smirked at Iwaizumi. Oikawa then moving to sit in Iwaizumis lap. Makki and Mattsun bursted out in to laughter when they saw the boys red faces. 

-A few days later-

(Oikawas POV) 

it was Sunday and Oikawa had messaged Iwaizumi to go to a café with him

Private Chat With "Iwa-Chan"

Iwa-chan, do you want to go to this new café I found? it seems really interesting!

read

-

Oikawa didn't even get a reply...just left on read. His mood saddened. 

(Iwaizumis POV) 

Private Chat with Tōrū 💕

Iwa-chan, do you want to go this new café I found? it seems really interesting!

read

-

Don't get Iwaizumi wrong, he felt bad leaving Oikawa on read but he was hanging out with...Elisa. He didn't want to seem rude so he didn't respond. Even if he really wanted to go with Tōrū. 

It was like this for the next few weeks  cough  2 months  cough.  Oikawa was getting really down he stopped going to school. He stopped going to practise too...he just told his Coach he was sick..though after 1 month of being 'sick' the Coach started to realise he isn't actually sick he's just going through something. There was a change in Iwaizumi too. He had arrived late and left early. It was bad enough the teams captain going away again, but now their ace isn't even trying. 

(Hanamaki POV) 

Hanamaki was getting pissed of with Iwaizumi so he wen tot visit Oikawa. He needed to find out what was wrong and now.

-At Oikawas house-

He didn't even knock. he barged right in and straight to Oikawas room.  "OIKAWA TŌRŪ"  Hanamaki yelled.  "Well shit" Oikawa thought.  "Makki?" he said as he walked straight through the bedroom door like a ghost. He sat on Oikawas bed and said explain with this  scary look on his face that gave Oikawa no choice BUT to explain.

- After Oikawa explained-

Makki just said  "Oh" .  "OH!? OH IS ALL I GET!?"  Oikawa said after losing his temper. Makki just hugged Oikawa as he started to cry. They were like that for a few hours. Then Makki went downstairs and got extra food for Oikawa to eat seeing as his best friend looked starved and slightly frail. He jogged back up to the poor crying mess of his captain and friend.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> id have to re read it and i dont have the effort , this is embarrassing enough

(Hanamaki POV)

Monday morning, Hanamaki was still at Oikawas house to make sure he was okay. Hanamaki had woken up early enough to go home, get his uniform, shower, come back, make breakfast for Oikawa and wake him up with still an hour and a half before school. Hanamaki wasn't giving his captain a choice he needs to go to school, it's been a month since he has seen anyone. His mother is always out so he hasn't had human interaction for weeks. Oikawa woke up after about the third punch,  "Ow! sheesh, I'm awake, I'm awake!"  Oikawa mumbledwhile putting hands in front of him to protect himself.  "Yeah well get your non existent ass up. and ready for school." Makki said with  that look again. Oikawa got up seeing Makki was ready already, considering the fact he could smell food he knew Hanamaki has been up for at least 3 or more hours. Oikawa showered whilst Hanamaki ate food waiting for his friend to be done and eat so they could go early enough to miss Iwaizumi  "if he doesn't hurry up we'll run into Iwaizumi. knowing Oikawa he wants that to happen, he probably misses his 'Iwa-chan'. you can even tell they like each other so why the hell is Iwaizumi ignoring Oikawa and hanging out with this 'Elise' girl or whatever-" he was cut of mid thought by Oikawa "MAKKIII, MAKKIIIII" all Makki could notice was how his friend looked...he looked  great considering how long he's been alone and isolated from human interaction, you'd think he wouldn't look this good. Then again he's  Oikawa what else do you expect from him.  "You must've been deep in thought, i've been yelling your name about a million times!" Oikawa said to his friend  "Sorry 'Kawa"  Makki said bowing his head slightly.  "What we're you thinking about? was it Mattsun???"  Oikawa said in a teasing tone of voice, Makki wanted to tell the truth but to not concern his friend he said  "Yeah I was thinking about him, what about it?" Oikawa started squealing like a girl who just got a puppy for Christmas. Makki looked at his watch and his expression changed immediately, he pulled Oikawa by his arm, out the door, to the school " Makki! you know I can walk myself!!" Oikawa exclaimed. After 8 minutes of Oikawa complaining about Makki pulling him so harshly and being overly dramatic to Mattsun. They walk to their classes making sure Oikawa got to his without any  problems .

- In class-

(Iwaizumi POV)

Once again, like everyday before this one, he hadn't been able to pay attention in class because he hasn't seen Trash- Oikawa in over a month...he misses him.. "Oikawa...are you okay? I miss you..not like you can hear me..." Iwaizumi is cut off and out of his thoughts by his teacher  "HAJIME. THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK. VICE PRINCIPALS OFFICE. NOW! "  She yelled at Iwaizumi, it was loud enough for Oikawa to hear from him class, he got worried because he had never heard his Iwa-chan get yelled at by a teacher before...

- At lunch \- 

(Oikawas POV)

Oikawa en almost goes to the place he usually sits with Iwaizumi but Hanamaki and Matsukawa pulled him away from that mess, and into their volleyball club room. They talked about who knows what, Mattsun was surely confused it's as though he was listening to a girl conversation it made no sense, so he just sat quiet and at his food.

- At lunch-

(Iwaizumis POV)

Iwaizumi is met with eyes that look of Oikawas...he was confused and blinked then the eyes were gone...he was then snapped out of that thought, and brought to a conversation with Elise. He had hung out with her for he past 2 months, he didn't like her that much but he hadn't seen his best friend for a while, he felt lonely and she just happened to be there every time he was feeling lonely and missing Oikawa.

Iwaizumi was zoning out constantly, that annoyed Elise. But he had a reason to be of doing that.  "Elise."  he had said out of no where.  "yes Iwa-chan?" she replied. He hated when she called him that name because it reminded him of Oikawa, and that name was only for Oikawa to call him, he set that aside for the time.  "I have volleyball practise after school, so we can't hang out again." he said abruptly.  "okay I guess." she said in a obvious angered tone. 

- After school-

In the volleyball clubroom

(Oikawas POV)

"I don't want to go anymore" Oikawa said to Hanamaki who was pulling his friend and captain to the gym.  "Yeah well you're going." Hanamaki said sternly  "But Ma-"  Oikawa was about to give him about a hundred stupid excuses for him not to go to practice, but then he saw Iwaizumi rushing away from Elise to the clubroom. "Iwa-chan...?" Oikawa thought, he stopped right there, stopping Hanamaki in his tracks too. Oikawa ran back to hide in the clubroom, but then Hanamaki found him, hiding behind a closet.  "Oikawa Tōrū get your flatass out here. We are going to be late. if you don't I will personally drag your non existent ass to the gym." Hanamaki said sternly. After 20 minutes of nagging him Oikawa finally came out 

came out from  behind the closet and let Hanamaki drag him to the gym with zero effort because Oikawa just accepted his fate. They had reached the gym and were greeted by a slightly angry coach, but then when the coach realised Oikawa was there he wasn't exactly  fine with their lateness but accepted it more than he would have if it were just Hanamaki. The coach let the boys in, first person Oiakwa saw was...


End file.
